epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator vs Robocop/Rap Meanings
'RoboCop:' Freeze! I suggest you use your right to remain silent (When arresting criminals, police officers in the United States are obligated to give their Miranda rights, a warning that begins with, "You have the right to remain silent". RoboCop is saying Terminator should use that right to remain silent and not rap back against him.) Before I show your robot ass some Detroit violence! (Robocop comes from Detroit, a city in Michigan infamous for it's murder and violent crime rate. He is stating that he will show Terminator what violence in Detroit is like.) I'm like an X-Wing commander 'cause I stay on target. (An X-Wing is a ship from Star Wars. This is a reference to the scene where the character, Davish Krail ignores a cry for help telling the pilot to stay on target. RoboCop is doing the same staying at his target which would be The Terminator.) I take over these streets like I'm a farmer's market! (A farmer's market is a marketplace selling fresh fruits, vegetables, and other things that get set up along streets for a period of time, essentially "taking over" them as cars are unable to pass through them until they are moved.) I wonder where the Cyberdyne research went That they couldn't fix your fucking Hans and Franz accent! (The Terminator's actor Arnold Schwarzenegger is known for his Austrian accent. When robots aren't working as they should specialists repair or "fix" them, and since the Terminator is a robot, Robocop is saying that even the people whom created him couldn't fix his accent. This line makes a reference to the Saturday Night Live sketch "Pumping Up with Hans and Franz", starring two characters based off of Schwarzenegger) They sent you back to kill a child, but he's defeating you still. (The Terminator's mission in the first film was to defeat human resistance leader John Connor as a child by killing his mother, Sarah, before he was to be born. The Terminator failed, and in subsequent films, John still beats Skynet's droid army; the T-800 now protects him from other revised models.) They shoulda made a time-travelling morning after pill! (RoboCop says the job of killing Connor could've been easier if Skynet sent back a birth-control pill instead of Terminators.) And I didn't think I had any feelings left inside me, But my heart was surely broken after Terminator 3! I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow to beat roided-out C-3PO! (To be roided-out means muscled. C-3PO is a humanoid droid in Star Wars built by Anakin Skywalker. RoboCop is basically saying Terminator and C-3PO are alike only to be more buff.) I got the mic control like alt, delete. Your move, creep! (Ctrl+Alt+Delete is a combination of computer keys that usually quit applications similar to RoboCop's raps. "Your move, creep!" is a quote from RoboCop.) 'Terminator:' Wrong. I have detailed files for the conclusion of your trilogy. That movie failed Detroit worse than the automotive industry! (The "RoboCop" franchise is placed in the American city of Detroit. The city used to live off the automobile industry until it went bust. The Terminator is stating that RoboCop's movie did more damage to the city than the automobile industry.) I am T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, (Terminator is giving out his full model name.) And I'll be sweeping up your Robo-bits like paperclips when I'm done! My rapping attack is a massive dispatch of bazookas and gats and grenades That rapidly bashes your brain and dismantles that puny peashooter that fits in your leg! We're not the same! You peel away! I perfectly stimulate super computers! You look like Krang wearing a cold-pressed juicer! (Krang was a disembodied brain of an evil alien warlord controling an android body from the 1987 ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series. A cold-pressed juicer is a machine capable of dispensing juice from squeezing fruit put into it. The juicers are recognized by their metallic grey and black colors, matching that of RoboCop.)'' They left off your balls when your suit was created! 'Ellen Murphy:' I still love you, Alex. (Alex Murphy's wife Ellen claims she'll still love him despite not having his balls which Terminator just dissed.) 'Terminator:' Bullshit! Your sex life is terminated! (Terminator counters Ellen saying she still loves Alex since their sex life won't work out anymore as they left out his balls.) Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps, (The Terminator claims that he has analyzed the format of the standard rap battle in a similar way to how he analyzes situations in the films. The reason why he did so is explained in the next line.) It's time for your next shit verse, and then I'll be back. ("I'll be back" is a famous, if not the most famous, quote from the ''Terminator franchise. He is telling RoboCop that following his analysis of rap battles, RoboCop has another verse which is then followed by the Terminator's second. He also insults Robocop's rapping skills by calling them shit.)'' 'RoboCop:' You don't know love; you don't know honor. You only know a program robot boner for John Connor. (John Connor is the leader of the worldwide human resistance in the Terminator series. Terminator and John Connor form a strong relationship in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Robocop is poking fun at this by saying he has a sexual attraction towards John Connor and continues his last line, stating he only knows a program that gives him a boner for John Connor.) (Uh!) OCP gave me the skills to wreck this. I can't help it if I'm fresh; it's my prime directive! 'Terminator:' I'll punch through your face hole and rip out your vocal chords, (Terminator threatens Robocop by punching him through his mouth, which is the only visible facial structure. He also tells him that he is going to rip out his vocal cords, which will then disable his ability to speak, thus disabling him from rapping.) And then mail your space helmet back to Geordi La Forge! (Robocop's unique helmet plays a resemblance to the fictional ''Star Trek character Geordi La forge's eye wear.)'' 'RoboCop:' Nice try, but I'm too quick on the draw. (With OCP's programming, RoboCop was built to quickly neutralize enemies. This gives him the ability to draw his weapon faster than most opponents.) What can go wrong for you will, creep: Murphy's law! (Murphy's Law states: "If there are two or more ways to do something and one of those results in a catastrophe, then someone will do it that way". RoboCop references this, as his name was originally Alex J. Murphy, stating that Terminator, of all ways he would have fought or dissed him, he done it wrong way, because of the Murphy's law. Also, RoboCop, as police officer, enforces law in Detroit. Nota bene, Murphy's law applies also to itself, for people popularily misquote it as "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.", which is Finagle's law.) 'Terminator:' Chill out, dickwad! Your emotions are wrecking your flow! I couldn't find a decent rhyme in your line if I was in search mode! You're too slow! I'm more of a steamed machine than a barista! It's Judgement Day, baby. Hasta la vista! (The Terminator was originally built to exterminate any sign of human life after an apocalypse named "Judgment Day". This is also a reference to the sequel movie, Terminator 2: Judgement Day. "Hasta la vista" is another famous quote from the franchise, and the Terminator tells Robocop that this battle is over and he has to depart.) Category:Terminator vs Robocop Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter Category:Character trivia pages Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Rap Meanings